villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL)
Vector is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series and a major antagonist of the show. He was voiced by in the Japanese version, and by Billy Bob Thompson in the English dub. History He is a Barian from the Barian World who manipulated Dr. Faker and Vetrix to achieve the Barians' goal of destroying the Astral World. After being defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, he set up a new plan by taking on a human form and befriend Yuma (under the name Ray Shadows in the English version and Rei Shingetsu in the Japanese version) in order to plan his downfall. He also happened to turn into a giant snake with dragon wings when he gets furious. Vector was once a prince in his past life, before he was reincarnated into one of the Seven Barian Emperors. When his parents died, the grief started to change his personality, causing him to become a ruthless monarch and declare war on Nash's kingdom. He lost the war and he died tragically, later revived as a Barian Emperor. Personality Though he was revealed to have been a kind and benevolent ruler before his corruption, in the present, Vector is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering the "Numbers" is to destroy the Astral World and the Human World. Vector has also been shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans; he made use of various pawns like the Tenjo and the Vetrix Family, manipulating both parties and escalating their conflict in order to make them gather "Numbers" more quickly and to destroy the Astral World. On his return, he gave Astral "Number 66: Master Key Beetle (anime)|Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in order to lure him and Yuma into attempting to travel to the Barian World. He then generated a portal to transfer them to "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield" where he and his fellow Barians would have a Dueling advantage. Another example was giving Yuma the "V (archetype)" cards while posing as Ray Shadows, as both a way to gain his trust and later as part of a Dueling strategy to destroy his Deck and Life Points, as well as corrode Astral's trust in Yuma and make him embrace the darkness.< Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow Barians, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Mizar's disgust. Even in his past life, though he took his own life to atone for his actions, he was shown to be extremely psychotic and paranoid, unlike the other Barians, due to his altered personality. Vector also has a tendency to act alone, making plans on his own without any regards to his fellow Barians, even going as far as to ambush Alito and siding against Girag just to further his own twisted agenda. He has a great hatred for Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Kite Tenjo, and Shark - due to the four constantly interfering with his plans - particularly Yuma, whom he takes pleasure in taunting him and causing him pain. He also demonstrates a tendency to break out into fits of deranged laughter. After being defeated for a second time by Yuma, Vector's hatred for the boy grew to extremely dangerous levels, even going up to the extent of releasing the Barian deity, Don Thousand. He also is shown to be distrustful as noted by Number 96, calling him a "second-rate villain" for using dirty tricks to manipulate Duels. Vector also considers himself a god due to he and Don Thousand merged as one, and as such did not care if he and the Barians were all being used by Don Thousand. It was then revealed that the majority of his persona was due to Don Thousand's manipulation of his memories, and that he was a truly benevolent potentate who detested the concept of war and cared for his people. He got very upset at Don Thousand for this and yelled in agony. However, despite knowing what Don Thousand did, Vector ultimately tossed it aside, continued to mock Nash, and expressed a false remorse. When he saw how far Yuma went to rescue him even after he tried to take Yuma with him as he was about to be absorbed by Don Thousand, Vector had a change of heart, deciding to sacrifice himself while sincerely saying "Yuma-kun" one final time to Yuma. Following his revival, he is shown to be on good terms with the other Emperors 3 of whom Vector slew. As Ray Shadows, he has a very cheerful and loud exterior, which exasperates others at times. He is also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. Although he usually has good intentions, Ray tends to cause problems or make things worse, something that Flip Turner and Caswell Francis have pointed out. Ray has a strong admiration, and an albeit fan-boyish personality towards Yuma, since he knew that Yuma won the World Duel Carnival, and even refers to Yuma as the "crown jewel" of Heartland Academy and Heartland City. In order to get close to Yuma, Ray treats Yuma with the utmost respect and is eager to do things for Yuma that will please him, such as getting him to have a Duel with pro-Duelist Devon Knox or voting for Yuma as new class representative of their class. He even wishes to join the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club when he learned the club supports Yuma in his adventures. Trivia *In his Barian form he has the same markings on his eyes just like Darth Bane and Darth Zannah. *Vector's name gets its origins from the star Gamma Ursae Majoris, which is also known as Phecda. *He despised Nash, Dumon and Marin cause they were part of the Seven Barian Emperors and due to them being enemies in their past lives. *Vector served as the Bigger Bad in ZEXAL I (Dr. Faker and Tron served as the Big Bad Ensemble, but he was using both of them to further his own goals) prior to becoming the main antagonist in ZEXAL II. Even though Don Thousand is the true main antagonist of the entire series, Vector served as The Heavy because he drove the storyline and manipulated everyone for his own gain. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Energy Beings Category:Vengeful Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Redeemed Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Suicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Insecure Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Mischievous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Teenagers Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aliens